Je ne te vois pas comme ça
by Loganasev
Summary: Lemon yaoi entre Charles Xavier et Erik (Magneto). Attention, c'est du pur lemon ! Charles et Erik se disputent sur la façon de régler le conflit avec les humains, mais leurs opinions divergent et ça ne se finit pas comme on l'aurait pensé...


**You're mine**

Erik fit glisser l'un des pions noirs de l'échiquier. Le regard perdu sur les carreaux noirs et blancs du plateau, il réfléchissait.

Charles déposa sa tour sur l'un des carreaux blancs avant de relever les yeux sur le regard gris perçant d'Erik.

« Erik, c'est à toi » fit le télépathe en voyant que son ami ne bougeait pas.

« Je me demandais, Charles » Erik garda les yeux baissés « pourquoi tu es si naïf. »

Charles fronça les sourcils et s'accouda à la table.

« Naïf en quoi, Erik ? Peux-tu m'expliquer ?

- Tu penses que... » Il ricana. « ...que nous pouvons vivre avec les humains, en s'acceptant les uns les autres. C'est de la naïveté. C'est une nouvelle guerre, et ce doit être l'un des deux camps qui l'emporte. Nous en avons largement les moyens, Charles. »

Le professeur ferma les yeux quelque secondes avant de répliquer.

« Tout ce que tu entreprends se formule comme une guerre, pour toi, Erik. Regarde la façon dont tu joues aux échecs tu attaques toujours, et tu ne laisse jamais aucune faille.

- Et cette technique me permet de gagner, tu ne peux le nier, le coupa Erik.

Charles passa une main lasse sur son visage.

« Tu gagnes avec cette technique contre ceux qui veulent la même chose que toi, la guerre. Je m'adapte à ta stratégie, Erik, et tu me bats car nos esprits sont en contradiction, c'est-à-dire que je mène une guerre contre toi qui échouera toujours car je n'ai pas le désir de te battre. Tu es plus fort que moi sur ce terrain-là, mais si l'on jouait à ma manière, par exemple par amitié, avec bonne entente, tu perdrais. »

« Peut-être, » Erik fit tourner une pièce blanche gagnée entre ses doigts. « mais les humains aussi sont en guerre contre nous. »

Charles sourit.

« Et c'est là que tu te trompes. Si l'on vivait parmi eux sans provoquer de vagues comme tu le fais, ils nous accepteraient. Nous leur faisons peur, mais si l'on vivait de la même façon qu'eux, nous n'aurions pas de problèmes. »

« Ah oui ? » Erik prit une intonation menaçante. « C'est ce que tu as fait pendant des années, Charles, et vois où tu en es : obligé de te cacher dans ton propre manoir. Dominer les non-mutants est le meilleur moyen pour vivre en paix. Nous devons montrer qui nous sommes, et ce que nous sommes capables de faire. »

Charles se laissa aller en arrière et croisa les jambes, nonchalant.

« Je ne suis et ne serait jamais de ton avis, Erik. Et puis, » Il se releva et se dirigea vers la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le parc assombri. « je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'entêtes à vouloir me convaincre. Tu sais pertinemment que tu n'y arriveras pas. De plus, je ne te retiens pas ici, alors que je le pourrais. Tu veux te venger de Shaw, et tu pourrais le faire à tout moment. Et même si cela devrait déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale, je n'arriverais pas à m'y opposer. Alors, mon ami, j'aimerais savoir ce qui te retiens ici, ce que tu attends de moi. »

Une main se posa alors sur son épaule, y exerçant une légère pression de sorte à ce qu'il se retourna et se retrouva à quelque centimètres du visage d'Erik. Celui-ci fixa Charles dans les yeux, puis son regard descendit sur ses lèvres, qu'il effleura de son souffle. Ses yeux acier revinrent se planter dans ceux du jeune professeur. Il rapprocha alors son visage et ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec celles du plus jeune. Il l'embrassa avec douceur, sans le brusquer. Il eut envie d'aller plus loin, mais se retint de prolonger le baiser et se détacha de Charles.

Le jeune professeur recula de quelque pas et porta la main à ses lèvres, ébahi.

« C'est toi qui me retiens ici, Charles » fit Erik sans sourire.

« Je ne sais pas si... » Charles bégaya, le regard dans le vague. « ...si c'est une bonne idée, Erik. Je... je te considère comme mon ami, et c'est... hum... dur pour moi de t'imaginer dans un autre contexte... »

« Être homosexuel n'est pas un drame, tu sais, Charles. » Erik fit un pas en avant vers Charles, qui lui recula.

« Ce n'est pas le fait d'être... » Il marqua une brève hésitation. « homosexuel qui me dérange, Erik, mais que ce soit toi. Et puis... » Il baissa les yeux et rougi. « ...je n'ai jamais vraiment été en couple. »

« Je vois. » Erik s'appuya contre le mur et replia une jambe. « Je comprends que cela puisse te faire une sorte de choc. » Il avait un ton amer en disant cela.

« Erik... Je suis désolé si... »

« Ne t'excuse pas ! »

Erik sortit en coup de vent.

Charles n'y comprenait plus rien. L'instant d'avant, ils étaient d'entretenir un débat sur leurs opinions par rapport aux humains, et la seconde d'après Erik l'embrassait. Non que cela fut désagréable, au contraire. Mais lui qui n'avait jamais embrassé d'homme, et encore moins quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un ami, cela lui faisait un étrange effet. Et ce qui l'effrayait le plus, c'était la réaction de son corps par rapport à la proximité d'Erik. Il avait ressenti une bouffée de chaleur, et il avait eu la nette impression que son pantalon avait légèrement rétréci. Mais embrasser Erik... De plus qu'il semblait vouloir plus que cela... Une idée commença à germer dans l'esprit du professeur. Après tout, son pouvoir lui permettait d'effacer la mémoire... Et puis ce ne serait qu'une nuit, alors pourquoi pas. Il n'avait rien à perdre.

Quelque minutes plus tard, Charles était devant la porte de la chambre d'Erik. Il toqua, espérant que son ami soit là.

En effet, Erik était présent, et faisait ses valises. Charles ne voulait pas de lui, cela se voyait dans les orbes bleu clair qu'il avait observées tout-à-l'heure. Il allait tuer Shaw, prendre le contrôle sur les humains, et si Charles ne s'alliait pas à lui, alors il serait contre lui et il le tuerait.

Il était encore en pleine réflexion lorsqu'il entendit des coups frappés à sa porte. Une pensée soudaine lui traversa l'esprit et si c'était Charles qui revenait ? Il eut un sourire amer devant sa sottise. Charles le considérait comme un ami. Ses sentiments n'étaient donc pas partagés. Erik choisit de ne pas répondre à la personne. Il n'avait envie de voir personne, hormis Charles.

« Erik... C'est Charles. Ouvre s'il-te-plait. »

Erik sursauta. Sans un mot, il se leva et ouvrit lentement le battant. Sur le seuil se tenait Charles, ses grands yeux clair rivés sur lui. Alors, le prenant par surprise, Charles l'embrassa lentement, avec douceur, comme Erik l'avait fait tout-à-l'heure avec lui. Erik répondit à son baiser avec passion. Il le fit entrer, sans cesser de l'embrasser, et le plaqua sauvagement contre le bois de la porte. Il apposa ses mains de chaque côtés du visage de Charles. Il entreprit alors les choses sérieuses. Du bout de la langue, il lui demanda la permission. Alors s'ensuivit un ballet entre les deux langues, qui s'effleuraient, se taquinaient, puis s'enroulaient l'une autour de l'autre.

Charles semble avoir quand même pas mal d'expérience en la matière, songea Erik.

Comme pour lui donner raison, Charles commença à glisser ses mains sous le pull du maître du métal et caresser sensuellement son torse et son dos. Erik descendit alors ses mains à son tour et défit un à un les boutons de la chemise du télépathe. Il baissa alors le visage et entreprit d'aller taquiner les tétons tendus de désir qu'il venait de découvrir. Il baisa au passage sa mâchoire, son cou, ses épaules, le milieu de sa poitrine. Du bout de la langue, il allait et venait sur les endroits sensibles de la poitrine du jeune homme. Charles lâcha un grognement d'excitation avant de retenir un gémissement lorsque Erik déplaça sa main pour l'appuyer légèrement sur son bas-ventre. Le jeune professeur décida alors que c'était à son tour de rendre les caresses qui lui avait été prodiguées. Il se libéra de l'emprise des mains qui caressaient son ventre et son dos, et obligea Erik à retirer son pull, dévoilant ainsi un torse légèrement musclé, parfait aux yeux de Charles. Il commença alors à baiser chaque centimètres carré du corps qui se présentait devant lui, revenant parfois aux endroits qui provoquaient des gémissements de la part d'Erik, ou bien un halètement. Il fit descendre ses mains au niveau de la ceinture et la défit avec une lenteur exaspérante. Il déboutonna le jean, en profitant pour caresser légèrement le membre dont on devinait facilement la forme sous le léger vêtement qui le protégeait encore. Un léger vêtement qui fut vite descendu à son tour. Le regard brûlant de désir, Charles commença à caresser cette partie si sensible du corps d'Erik. Erik qui n'avait simplement plus aucune volonté d'arrêter le jeune télépathe.

Charles promena ses lèvres sur le membre érigé du maître du métal, provoquant un concert de gémissements. Puis soudainement, il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Il commença alors un lent va-et-vient, tandis que les longues mains d'Erik s'agrippaient à ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il lui sembla que le maître du métal allait s'effondrer, Erik repoussa alors le visage de Charles et le fit se relever. Charles perplexe, fronça les sourcils. Erik se pencha alors à son oreille et lui souffla :

« Ce n'est pas comme ça que je veux jouir pour la première fois avec toi. »

Il profita aussi de cet instant pour glisser sa main dans le pantalon de Charles et d'y caresser le membre durci qui s'y trouvait. Charles gémit et ferma les yeux tandis que de son autre main, Erik défaisait le pantalon du télépathe et le débarrassait de sa chemise. Le jeune professeur était à présent aussi nu que son amant. Erik s'empara alors des lèvres de Charles et l'embrassa passionnément. Il l'emmena à la chambre où il le déposa sur le lit, sans pour autant cesser de l'embrasser. Mettant un coussin sous les fesses de Charles, il entreprit de préparer tendrement son amant. Il aurait voulu prendre plus de temps, le faire plus sensuellement, mais l'impatience du télépathe eut raison de lui et il revint l'embrasser avec ferveur, s'insérant en lui par la même occasion. Sous ses lèvres, il sentit la bouche de Charles grimacer. Pour faire passer, la douleur, Erik glissa une de ses mains entre eux deux et entreprit de caresser le membre tout contre son ventre. Il commença par onduler doucement en un petit va-et-vient, le temps que le télépathe s'habitue à sa présence. Puis Charles lui en demanda plus. Erik commença alors à accélérer son mouvement, à devenir plus brusque, tandis qu'il embrassait sauvagement le jeune professeur. Des gémissements mêlés à des grognements commençaient à se répercuter dans la petite chambre.

Charles atteignit le septième ciel en premier, se cambrant brutalement avec un gémissement plus prononcé que les précédents. Erik vint très peu de temps après lui, se libérant en un borborygme étouffé par les lèvres de Charles qui revinrent se poser tendrement sur les siennes.

Erik se retira doucement du télépathe et, se couchant à ses côtés, le visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il chuchota, un sourire malicieux se dessinant sur les lèvres :

« Tu es sûr que c'est dur pour toi de m'imaginer dans un autre contexte ?

- Crétin ! Répondit Charles en lui envoyant une fausse tape sur la tête.


End file.
